Learn to live with it
by xXshoXx
Summary: Is Shuichi still alive? what will Yuki do? will he leave him if he's still alive or stay with him? please read and review !ON HOLD!
1. the first finding

Title: Learn to live with it-sequel to unfinished

Disclaimer: I still dont own Gravitation...

Warning: Angst, blood and maybe some bad language

Some ppl wanted me to write another chapter of "Unfinished" so Ill do this sequel instead, hope you like it, plzzz RnR, I get sooo happy every time I read what someone thinks about my writing(:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal POW**

A raven haired man called Hiro walked into the NG building. He longed to play his guitar again after a long relaxing weekend. When ha walked into the recording room he noticed right away that something was terribly wrong. There was a smell of blood in the air.

"O my God" he whispered at the sight before him.

Shuichi laid in front of the microphone, in a pool of blood and with a knife beside him.

His face was as white as a ghosts and his wrists were cut into shreds.

As Hiro stood there, just looking at Shuichi, shocked, K walked in. He didn't see Shu, just Hiro.

"God morning Hiro, Ready to get some work done, we have to record two songs to our new album today" He said as he walked up to Hiro.

"Hiro, whats wrong, you look kind of pale" he said worriedly, he hadn't looked down on the floor yet, just at Hiros face. The guitarist slowly raised an unsteady finger and pointed to the ground where the usually genki singer lay, not moving. All emotions were drained from k face. As he stared Suguru and Sakano walked into the room.

"Hey guys, whats wrong? You both look like you've seen a ghost" Suguru said as he walked up to them, yawning. "What...O kami-sama, Sakano, call 911!" He screamed, totally terrified. Sakano quickly got out a cellphone and called. Hiro broke down next to Shuichi, took him in his arms and cried. "Why Shuichi, why?" Suguru sat next to them and took them both in a warm embrace, he was crying to.

K ran to Toumas office, banging so hard on the door that in nearly braked.

"Come in" Said the ever so calm voice of Nittle Graspers former keyboard player. He sat at his desk wearing one of those usually fancy clothes with a calm smile on his lips.

"Why, hello Mr. K, what can I do for you?" he asked in his usual polite manners.

"Shuichi..Blood..knife..cuts...just come with me, damn it!" said a very frustrated K.

Toumas face paled a bit. He stood up and ran out his office after K towards the recording room. as they got in through the door they found paramedics taking Shuichi to an ambulans that stood parked right out side the building.

First chapter, What do you think? Review if you want another chapter


	2. the second finding

_**Chapter 2**_

Toumas first thought was_ what can I say to Eiri?_

He grabbed his phone and dialled the number to his brother in law. No-one answered.

"Oh, god damn it Eiri" he mumbled to himself. _Well, it seems that I have to tell him face to face, _he thought, and went out of the NG building and calling a taxi.

After a short while was he standing out side the apartment. _Well, here it goes _he thought as he walked into the building and pressed the doorbell. After three minutes of ringing and getting no answers he started to worry, had something happened to Eiri too? He started to panic and kicked the door in. He rushed around the house calling Eiris name. "Ok Touma", he said to himself "where haven't you looked yet?" He stood there for a while, just thinking. "The bathroom!" He yelled as he ran as fast as he could, he felled at the doorknob and tried to turn it. It was looked.

"Eiri open the door, please...I need to tell you something..." He said in his most calming voice.

...No answer...

"Eiri, please, it´s about Shuichi.."

...Still no answer...

"Eiri open this door now or Ill kick it 'til it breaks"

...Not a sound...

"well then, back away from the door" Touma said and started to kick it in.

When the door breaked, witch it did almost immediately, Touma went into the bathroom and he almost screamed at the sight before him. On the floor lay a beautiful blond man soaked in blood. His wrists, just as Shuichis, were cut into shreds. On the floor beside him laid a razor, covered in blood.

"Oh No, Oh No, it can't be true" he whispered as he slowly took out his cellphone, never taking his eyes of the scene before him. He called 911 and told them to send a ambulans as fast as they could. He kneeled down beside Eiri in the pool of blood to check his pulse.

"Still there" he whispered in relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Touma walked through the door to the hospital with his head down. He looked like he was going to break down and cry at any second. An ambulans had come and took Eiri away to the same hospital as Shuichi. as he got into the lobby he saw that K, Sakano, Hiro, Suguru, Ruyichi and Tatsuha were there. Tatsuha rushed to Touma.

"Why isnt aniki with you, has something happened?" he asked worriedly

Touma looked at him, opened his mouth trying to say something but not a word came from his lips. A single tear fell from his eyes.

"Touma?..." K walked up to them and put a hand on his shoulder. "Has something happened to Yuki?"

"...he...he...he cut his wrist with a razor, hes here to..."Touma whispered.

"...oh..." was all K could say.

"Dont you think this is kind of weird? I mean, Both Shu and aniki..." said Tatsuha.

"Yeah, something must have happened between them" K said.

Everyone was in deep thought, wondering about what could have happened to cause this as a doctor walked up to them.

"Are you the family of Mr. Shindo and Mr. Uesugi?" The doctor asked

"I and him are family to Eiri" Touma said and pointed at Tatsuha "The others are just friends to both of them"

"Mr. Shindo and Mr. Uesugi will both be fine, you can go visit them, They're both awake. At leas last time I checked"

"Thank you so much" Touma smiled to the doctor as he walked to Yukis room together with Tatsuha. The others went into Shuichis room.

_**At Shuichis place**_

Shuichi laid in his bed, staring at the roof. As he heard the other walking into his room he turned his head. He wasn't as pale as when they found him, but a lot paler than usual. His eyes where filled with unshed tears that threatened to overflow.

"Why?..." he whispered in a very small and fragile voice. "Why...why couldn't I just die...? I have nothing to live for anymore..." a single tear escaped from his eyes and rolled down his cheek. Hiro walked up to him and kneeled beside the bed. He brushed the tear away with his thumb as he softly spoke "You know that you have lots of reasons for living, think about me, your band, all the fans, your family, Yuki..." when Hiro mentioned Yuki Shuichi started to cry violently. Every one in the room who had lingered in the doorway, looking at Hiro and Shuichi, rushed to the bed, trying to calm him. Hiro just took him into his arms in a varm embrace, being careful not to touch his wrists, and whispered soothing words to him. When Shuichis crying had stopped a little Hiro asked him "What happened Shu, between you and Yuki? Why did you do this?"

"Yuki...Yuki told me that he hated being around me that when I say I love you he feels like throwing up. He said..he said that he doesn't love me any more..."

"But hasn't he said that kind of stuffs before? Why did you take it so serious this time?"

"You weren't there, Hiro, You didnt see the look in his eyes...You didnt hear the tone in his voice, he really meant it this time...And I cant live without him, I just cant..."

"Shu...I know that he didnt mean it" Hiro said. The others where looking a bit uneasy at each other.

"What do you mean? Are you hiding something from me?" Shuichi said in a deadly serious voice.

Hiro looked at the others in the room expecting some help with telling about Yuki. Nothing came. He took a deep breath, turning back to Shuichi.

"He cut his wrists to"

"WHAT!" Shuichi screamed.

End of Chapter 3. plzzz send me some reviews if you want me to continue. I wont write more if I dont get at least 6 reviews... Im going to Greek for 2 weeks now and wont write for a while. I think Ill put up another chapter tomorrow(28/6), If i have time...

C ya! 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**At Yukis Place**

Touma walked to the bed and took a chair beside it. He looked Yuki deep into the eyes and asked him "Why, Eiri, why?" The novelist just turned around so that he wouldn't have to see Toumas Sad eyes. "Aniki, Please...did it have something to do with Shuichi?.." Eiri tensed when he said his lovers name and he felt tears threatening to overflow.

"Did you two fight or something?" Touma asked.

"...I dont want to talk about it..."

"Eiri, Please, we can help you if you just tell us what happened, we need to know why Shuichi..." He trailed of and looked at Tatsuha. He hadn't planned to say anything about Shuichi just yet.

"What do you mean "we need to know why Shuichi" Did something happened to him?" Yuki said with a small tad of worry in his voice. He raised up from the bed to look his brother in law directly in the eyes.

"Well, um...I dont know how to say this, but...Tatsuha, help me" he said the last part looking pleadingly at Tatsuha.

"What Touma is trying to say is that...Shuichi... cut his wrists too, hes in this hospital..."

"WHAT!" screamed Yuki.

_**At Shuichis Place**_

"Is he OK? Why did he do it? When did he do it? Does he know that I did it too? Is he at this hospital, Is he even alive!" screamed a terrified Shuichi. As he asked all the questions he raised up from the bed and grabbed Hiro by his collar.

"Calm down Shu" said K "You're gonna suffocate him if you dont let go"

"Oh...right, sorry Hiro" Shuichi said as he let go of Hiro.

"Its OK..." Hiro gasped.

"As for your questions Shu" Suguru said "Yukis alright, hes in this hospital too, we have no idea of why or when he did it and I think that he knows about you since Touma and Tatsuha is there with him".

"Oh..." was all Shuichi could say.

_**At Yukis Place**_

"why did that fucking brat do it?" Yuki asked angry.

"We kind of hopped that you knew that..."Tatsuha said.

"hes going to be OK, right?" Yuki asked in a small voice.

"Yes Eiri, he will be OK" Touma said

Ok, I know that the ending sux but I didnt have time to fix it, I have a plane to catch. See ya in two weeks! Plzzz give me some reviews to read when I get back to Sweden. Lav ja!


	5. Silent tears and scissors

**Hi again_, long time since I wrote ch, 4... I almost forgot what I had planed for this story so I did some changes about how it will end. Heh, I've had some complaints about spelling and grammar stuff...I NEED A BETA READER! Plzzz mail me if you feel like you can do it, the address is on my profile. Thanks to; Dreamer, Nekosune, Hokage, DemonicDragon666, Maidenmonster, Cierra Ringo, DStar5, KK, Gina, Anna Sartin and Steph for Reviewing , You rox! v—()---v Well here's the next Chapter, Enjoy(: _**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Chapter 5_**

**At Yukis place**

"Not that I really care…We kind of broke up last night, I don't even want to se him.." Yuki said.

"You don't mean that, I know you don't" Said Touma.

"How can you be so sure about that" Yuki murmured as he turned in his bed so that his back was facing Touma and Tatsuha.

"'Cause if you didn't love him you would never stayed with him for so long, let him live with you and sometimes even showing him you're nice side" said Touma

"And you would never react that way you did when I told you what Shu had done" said Tatsuha, smirking.

"Just leave me the Fuck alone!" Yuki screamed, still with his back turned against them "Go tell that annoying kid that it's all over and that I never want to see him again!"

"Aniki...?" Tatsuha said in a scared voice, he knew that when his brother was angry you shouldn't talk to him if you wanted to live.

"Go.Now.and.fucking.tell.him!" Yuki said through gritted teethes.

"Are you sure Eiri?" Touma whispered, afraid to talk to the angry man.

"YES! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" Yuki screamed, still with his back facing them. Touma and Tatsuha hurried out of the room and walked towards Shuichis.

Yuki laid still on the bed. Silent tears running down his face. It felt like he was dying inside, he didn't know why he had acted the way he did and kind of regretted it. "At least Shuichi don't have to suffer anymore" He whispered to the empty room.

_**At Shuichis place**_

The door opened and Touma and Tatsuha walked in. Everyone turned to them but Shuichi was the first to speak.

"How's Yuki?" He asked worriedly.

"Um...he wanted us to tell you something..."Tatsuha said, while looking everywhere but at Shuichi. "So...Touma tell him" Touma walked and sat beside Hiro on the bed, looking at Shuichi.

"What did he want you to tell me?" Shuichi asked with hope in his voice.

"I'm sorry Shuichi, but... it's over, he wanted me to tell you since he didn't want to se you" Touma said.

Everyone was staring at Touma unbelievable looks on there faces.

"Did...did he really say that?... exactly those words?" Shuichi asked in a broken voice. His eyes where filled with unshed tears. He didn't look at any one, just staring at the bedside table where a scissor and some bandage laid.

"I'm so sorry Shuichi..."

"If that's what he wants I'll grant his wish...He'll never have to see me again..."He whispered. And, before anyone could react, he took the scissor in his hands and trust it into his throat.

**_Plzzz don't kill me! Hides Just so everyone knows, I do not hate Shuichi he just had to do that for this story to work... I have absolutely no Idea about how many more chapters there will be on this story, but I think it's nearing it's end...Review if you want another chapter C: _**


	6. Help!

Hi, it's me…

**I need help!**

I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do with this story, so you have to gimme some advise...

should he **live** or ** die**, I'll leave that decision in your hands.

My brain is having an ice age..

And I have a beta now, **_Ayaka-Chan_**, Thanks once again, so no more spelling and grammar errors..

Bye for now...


	7. I'm gonna kill him!

**Hi, I'm back. First of all, thanks to every one who has reviewed! I love u! Second, this chapter hasn't been betad yet but when it is I'll post that one instead.**

_**Chapter 6**_

"SHUICHI!" screamed Hiro as he cough his best friends body from falling to the floor. He turned Shuichi so he could look at his face. His eyes was closed, he was pale and had a huge hole in his throat.

There was completely chaos around them, Sakano had fainted and Suguru looked like ha was going to do the same, Touma sat and stared at Shuichi in pure shock and K screamed and ran around not knowing what he should do.

A nurse ran into the room probably wondering what all the commotion was about, she paled when she saw the teen in Hiros arms and went to get some doctors. The white clad doctors came into the room and ushered everyone out. A nurse walked them into the waiting room and told them to stay there so they could find them when they knew Shuichis condition.

Everyone was quiet and thinking about what just had happened. Touma felt sick and responsible, if he hadn't said anything this wouldn't have happened. It seemed like Touma wasn't the only one who tough so, Hiro turned to him ,if looks could kill...For the first time ever Touma was scared for Hiro, He hadn't ever been scared for anyone who worked for him, It was always the other way around.

"Why the hell did you say that?" Screamed Hiro, ignoring the weird looks from the other people in the room.

"Because Eiri told me to..."said Touma whit regret and sadness in his voice. Hiro got up from his chair and walked out of the room. "Hiro, where are you going?" asked Suguru. "I have an

fucking novelist to kill" He said in a calm and angry voice. Touma got up and walked, or rather ran, after Hiro to make sure he didn't hurt Eiri.

_**At Yukis place**_

The door was thrown open, startling Yuki where ha laid in his bed crying. He quickly dried his tears and turned around to see a very angry Hiro and a Sad Touma. Hiro walked up to the bed and grabbed Yuki by the collar so they were face to face. "You fucking bastard!" he yelled and punched Yuki in the face as hard as he could.

Yuki felt his nose break and varm blood falling down his face. He knew that Hiro would be angry when he broke up with Shuichi, but he would never have imagined that he would be this angry. He saw Hiros fist coming to his face again and braced himself for more pain. But it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Touma holding into Hiros arms with all the strength he had. "Hiro stop it!" Touma yelled trying to pry Hiro of Yuki. "NO! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" He yelled back.

_**In the waiting room**_

A doctor walked up to the small group of K, Sakano, Tatsuha and Suguru.

"Are you Mr. Shindos friend and family?" he asked. "Yes , but there's two others too, they went to kill someone or something" Said K. "Oh...umh, could you go and get them, I have news about Mr. Shindo and I think they want to know too." He said, looking a bit weird at K.

"Ok, don't say a word 'till I come back, Understood?" K said with his maniacally glint in his eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it" said the scared doctor. K left, walking towards Yukis room.

When he opened the room a very unusual sight greeted him. Yuki on the bed with a bleeding nose and Hiro with his left hand holding Yukis collar and his right 3 inches away from his face. The only thing stopping him from hitting Yuki was Touma who held the hand with his right and had his left hand around Hiros Waist and his feet's on the bed doing everything in his power to make sure that Hiro didn't hit Yuki.

Under other circumstances that scene would have looked quite funny. But this wasn't the time to laugh, so he just said in a high voice "Can't you do that later? The doctor is in the waiting room with news on Shuichi and I know you want to know too if he survives, the doctor didn't look to happy and he won't tell us anything if you guys aren't there"

The three guys at the bed let go of each other and turned to K who stood waiting impatiently at the door. Hiro immediately ran out of the room and into the waiting room. Touma turned to Yuki once again and said in a small and concerned voice that so wasn't his way of talking "Eiri, I think you need to come too, we can fix that nose later"

"Why would I want to know something about Shuichi, he just cut his wrists, so what's the big deal?" Yuki said looking down at his hands.

"Just come with me, something else happened... You need to know..." Touma said and by the tone of his voice Yuki understood that it was something serious that had happened. So he got up from his bed and followed him out to the waiting room.

**Heheh, still not tellin' you if Shus ok or not...yes, you can start throwing knives now...heh... well you know what to do, review and I'll update. C ya in the next chappie.**


	8. my fault

**Hi, yes I'm still alive. Sorry for the slow update, but I have a couple of excuses;**

**my hamster died (cries)**

**my friends has been with me, like, all the time**

**I have 2 guys hitting on me right now**

**my computer has a mental problem**

**School...do I have to say more?**

**Thanks to all of you who has reviewed (blows kisses to everyone who's unfortunate to be near me)well, here's the next chappie, RnR D**

**Ch 7**

Hiro walked (ran) into the waiting room to the doctor and stopped with his face near inches away from his.

"Is he going to be alright!" Hiro screamed/asked him. The doctor backed away from Hiro and said calmly "I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything before the others comes back" just as he spoke Yuki and Touma came into the room.

"Aniki, what happened to your nose?.." asked Tatsuha. Yuki shot Hiro deadly glare and said nothing.

"Well now, when everyone is gathered...Mr Shindos condition is critical. We aren't sure if he'll live through it. He has lost much blood and the scissor went all through the throat, luckily, it missed his vocal cords, but you wont have so much happiness of that if he doesn't live it through"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" screamed Yuki, forgetting to act like he didn't give a shit about what happened to his lov- xlover.. "Touma! didn't you say that he just cut his wrists?" Yuki turned to Touma.

"I...I think you should sit down before I tell you this" he answered calmly, pointing towards one of the extremely uncomfortable waiting chairs. Yuki didn't move, he just glared at Touma.

"ok...Eiri, you remember what you told me to say to him, right?" Touma asked.

"Of course I do" Yuki spat out.

"Well you see...he reacted in a quite unsuspected way, when I told him he..."Touma looked down on the floor, he just couldn't say it. He knew that Eiri would blame himself for it and he didn't want to see him in such pain once again. The blame for killing someone close to him...It was an indirect killing, but a killing no less...That was what he would think.

"Umh...what Touma's trying to say is that after he told Shu he kind of...umh...he took a scissor and plunged it through his throat... " Tatsuha said very quietly.

Yuki was in shock. He just stared at his brother without really seeing him, or anything. Had his fluffy, goofy, pink ball of energy tried to kill himself because of him? Shu was supposed to be happy without him, not suicidal...there was so many thoughts racing through his brain at that moment, but they were rudely interrupted by someone shaking him and saying his name.

"Eiri...Eiri, snap out of it!" he suddenly found himself in front of Touma.

"I...I...oh my god...he..my fault.." he whispered, more to himself than to anyone else, while grabbing his head, shaking it in disbelief.

"NO!" Touma said to him, grabbing his shoulders "it's not your fault, you didn't tell him to do it! It isn't your fault, it's mine, for actually agreeing to say it"

"it's kind of my fault to, for not stooping Touma..." Tatsuha spoke, but Yuki didn't listen to him, he didn't listen to anyone.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make up to you in the next chapter. Remember, **reviews makes me write faster** 'wink, wink, nudge, nudge' c ya in the next chappie


	9. Chapter 8

Hi again, I'm so sorry for the slow update. I've had a little problem writing since I could barely move my arm. I got pushed into a bathroom door a little to hard, some guys can be really violent some times...

Well on with the story.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 8**_

No-one had said a word in 3 hours. Some nurse had come and fixed Yukis nose, he was now wearing a rather large band aid on his nose.

The doctor, who had promised to come to them right away if something happened, hadn't come back yet. Everything was quiet. No-one moved, the only thing that witnessed that they were humans, not statues, was the ever present tears on Yukis face.

Everybody was brought back to life as the white clad man finally appeared in the doorway with an unreadable look on his face. The first one to move was Yuki, he stood up from his chair with the speed of the light.

"How is he?" ha asked. Everyone in the room was holding their breaths as they waited for the doctor to answer.

The doctor smiled and said "he's awake, you can go see him if you want"

Yuki didn't say a word, he just walked out of the room towards Shuichis room. He stooped right out side the door, what would he say? He wasn't so good with words, sure he could write this kind of stuff in his books, but could he say it?

'_oh, well, here goes nothing...I just hope I don't screw this up' _he thought as he opened the door and walked in.

Shuichi laid on his bed, facing the window. He had bandages around his throat and tears in his eyes. He turned to the door when he heard it open. When he saw who it was he just turned back to the window, it was raining.

"what do you want...?" he whispered, you could hear that he was on the verge of crying and his voice was pretty coarse, it almost sounded painful to talk.

Yuki said nothing as he closed the door behind him and locked it. He slowly walked to the bed and sat down beside Shuichi, who didn't say anything, he just continued to look out the window.

Yuki put a hand to his cheek and caressed it, removing the tears that had fallen.

They didn't say anything, they didn't need to. They sat like that for a while, just sitting there.

"I...I'm sorry..." Yuki whispered. He raised up from the bed and walked to the window, staring out of it with his arms crossed. The rain wasn't falling as heavy now and the sun was showing through the dark clouds.

Shuichi coughed "what do you meen?" he whispered

"You shouldn't talk so much, you'll just injure your throat" Yuki said, still looking out the window. He sighed, "I...I thought you would be happier without me...I treat you bad, I never listen to you...I guess I'm just that cold hearted bastard I'm made out to be." He looked down at the floor. "I just wanted you to be happy, your wealth is all that matters to me" he turned around and looked Shuichi right in the eyes and said

"I love you"

Review if you want another chapter, I only go 2 reviews for the last chapter, that's another reason I didn't update earlier. I think I'll update after about 10 reviews. C ya(:


End file.
